peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 March 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-03-17 ; Comments *A very tight show, mainly remarkable for JP repeating the session by Th' Faith Healers, who had by this time split up (one member going on to Quickspace, an early incarnation of which is also played); John looking forward to a gig in Bristol; for him not playing a single track by the Fall, or one at the wrong speed; and for featuring tracks by Solar Race and the Bluetones that would later turn up in that year's Festive Fifty. *After the previous Saturday's show, the John Peel Roadshow drove "like a maniac - no, at legal speeds" to Scunthorpe Baths Hall to play records - "really the most expensive jukebox in town." Sessions *Th' Faith Healers, #5 (repeat). Recorded 1994-01-27. Available on Peel Sessions (Ba Da Bing! Records. Released November 2005). Thanks to user SPP for pointing this out (SIG). *DJ Hell, one and only session. Recording date unknown, produced at artist's own studio. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part One *SBX 80 (Benway And Ripley), 'Plexus (EP-Parallel Universe)' (Obsession) (only the last few seconds of this included on the recording below) *Wire, 'Outdoor Miner (7 inchwhite vinyl)' (Harvest) :(JP: 'Apparently, they nicked all of their best ideas from Elastica...I'm not too worried about all this stuff about Elastica copying the Stranglers and Wire and stuff, because they do it so well, frankly, that I'm quite happy for them to continue doing it.') *Bluetones, 'Slight Return (7 inch)' (Superior Quality-given away at gigs) *Universal Spirit Warrior, 'Babes And Sucklings (LP-Crusaders Dub)' (Jah Works International) :(JP: 'I'm always moved by the sight of babies crying. Nowadays, of course, it's me that does the crying.') *Th' Faith Healers, 'New No. 2' (Peel Session) *Jacob's Mouse, 'Club Scare (LP-Rubber Room)' (Wiiija) *Point Blank ft Sweetness, 'Eternally (12 inch-The Style)' (One Touch) *Impala, 'Incident On The 10th Floor (10 inch LP-Kings Of The Strip)' (Estrus) :(10:30 News break) *Pond, 'Patience (CD-The Practice Of Joy Before Death)' (Sub Pop) *Beatnik Filmstars, 'Bigot Sponger Haircut Policy (7 inch)' (Mobstar) *DJ Hell, 'Please Get Out' (Peel Session) *Hooton 3 Car, 'Box (Compilation EP-Out Of The Bunker)' (Last Day) *Sonic Youth, 'Full Chrome Logic (Soundtrack LP-Made In USA)' (Rhino) (only a few seconds of this) Part Two :(End of Sonic Youth track) *Menswe@r, 'I'll Manage Somehow (CD-Nuisance)' (London) *Boukan Ginen, 'Nati Kongo (12 inch)'(Xenophile) *Th' Faith Healers, 'Without You' (Peel Session) # :(JP: 'The original, actually, is one of my favourite singing along in the car records. You should hear me doing it too: full throat, really rather impressive, veins snapping like piano wire in my forehead.') *Quickspace Supersport, 'Quickspace Happy Song #1 (7 inch)' (Kitty Kitty Corporation) *Pavement, 'Rattled By La Rush (7 inch)' (Big Cat UK Records) *Augustus Pablo, 'King David's Melody (LP-King David's Melody)' (Greensleeves) *Oi Polloi, 'Victim Of A Gas Attack (Split EP with Blownapart Bastards)' (Unite And Fight) *Magic Hour, 'I Had A Thought (7 inch)' (Che) *Panash, 'Jack 2 Jack (12 inch)' (Emissions Audio Output) *Hole, 'Hungry Like The Wolf (Maxi CD-Doll Parts)' (City Slang) :(JP: 'The Duran Duran tune. First time I've ever said the word Duran Duran on the programme, I think, although somebody did once write and tell me I played their very first single: this could be the case.') :(11:30 News, edited out) Part Three *Joyrider, 'It Moved (12 inch)' (Paradox) *Palm Skin Productions, 'Evolution Of The Beast (System Mix) (12 inch)' (Mo Wax) *Th' Faith Healers, 'Curly Lips' (Peel Session) *Link Wray, 'The Wild One (Cassette-Abattoir Dogs)' (Vox Magazine) *Archers Of Loaf, 'Floating Friends (LP-Vee Vee)' (Alias) *DJ Hell, 'Mother Funk' (Peel Session) *Buddy Max, 'Alabama (LP-I Love Miss America)' (Cowboy Junction) *Orchestra Sukisa Jazz, 'Akumamo' (Omame N'Bongo) *Sweetheart, 'Timbuktu (LP-An Ordinary Family Visits Hell)' (Bad Vugum) *Tribute To Nothing, 'Look At Yourself (Compilation LP-Volume Thirteen-The Lucky Issue)' (Volume) *Lois, 'Transatlantic Telephone Call (LP-Bet The Sky)' (K) *Robert Armani, 'Madman Stand (LP-Madman Stand)' (ACV) (continues at beginning of next part) Part Four :(end of Robert Armani track) *Extreme Noise Terror, 'Human Error (LP-Retro-Bution)' (Earache) *Solar Race, 'Not Here (7 inch)' (Silvertone) # *Up Bustle And Out, 'Aqui No Ma (12 inch)' (Ninja Tune) :(12:30 News break) *Supergrass, 'Lose It (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) # *D.O.P.E., 'Travelling-Remix (12 inch)' (Rugged Vinyl) *Th' Faith Healers, 'Ooh La La' (Peel Session) *Symbols, 'Crying My Heart Out (Compilation LP-Teenage Rock'N'Roll Party)' (Ace) *Jale, 'The Unseen Guest (EP-Club Spangle 2)' (Spangle/Sub Pop) *Urusei Yatsura, 'Pampered Adolescent (split 7 inch with Blister )' (Modern Independent) *DJ Hell, 'Risveglio Di Una Citta' (Peel Session) Tracks marked # also available on File 5 File ;Name *Peel Show 1995-03-17 pt 1.mp3 *Peel Show 1995-03-17 pt 2.mp3 *Peel Show 1995-03-17 pt 3.mp3 *Peel Show 1995-03-17 pt 4.mp3 *5) 1995-03-xx-05-xx Peel Spring 1995 ;Length *Part 1: 0:46:36 *Part 2: 0:40:43 *Part 3: 0:45:40 *Part 4: 0:43:23 *5) 1:00:05 (0:07:47 to ) ;Other *File created from CB025 and CB026 of 500 Box. *5) Created from SB1047, SB1048 and SB1110 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available *5) Mediafire Category:1995 Category:500 Box Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Shared